Malcolm Lynch
Malcolm Lynch wrote 75 episodes of Coronation Street between April 1966 and January 1974 and a further episode in 1972 co-written with Kay McManus in addition to two periods as the programme's storyliner in 1969 and a Story Editor for stints from 1970 to 1972. He has also scripted episodes of Emmerdale Farm and Crossroads. He also wrote episodes of Z-Cars and wrote several books including The Streets of Ancoats, They Fly Forgotten and The Boy From Angel Meadow. Episodes written by Malcolm Lynch 1966 (2 episodes) *Episode 556 (11th April 1966) *Episode 566 (16th May 1966) 1967 (4 episodes) *Episode 693 (7th August 1967) *Episode 712 (11th October 1967) *Episode 719 (6th November 1967) *Episode 732 (20th December 1967) 1968 (8 episodes) *Episode 749 (19th February 1968) *Episode 765 (15th April 1968) *Episode 787 (1st July 1968) *Episode 808 (18th September 1968) *Episode 812 (2nd October 1968) *Episode 817 (21st October 1968) *Episode 826 (20th November 1968) *Episode 837 (30th December 1968) 1969 (14 episodes) *Episode 846 (29th January 1969) *Episode 847 (3rd February 1969) *Episode 850 (12th February 1969) *Episode 856 (5th March 1969) *Episode 864 (2nd April 1969) *Episode 876 (14th May 1969) *Episode 883 (9th June 1969) *Episode 889 (30th June 1969) *Episode 901 (13th August 1969) *Episode 904 (25th August 1969) *Episode 916 (6th October 1969) *Episode 924 (3rd November 1969) *Episode 930 (24th November 1969) *Episode 937 (17th December 1969) 1970 (18 episodes) *Episode 943 (7th January 1970) *Episode 946 (19th January 1970) *Episode 957 (25th February 1970) *Episode 959 (4th March 1970) *Episode 964 (23rd March 1970) *Episode 970 (13th April 1970) *Episode 974 (27th April 1970) *Episode 977 (6th May 1970) *Episode 981 (20th May 1970) *Episode 985 (1st July 1970) *Episode 991 (22nd July 1970) *Episode 998 (17th August 1970) *Episode 1004 (2nd September 1970) *Episode 1008 (16th September 1970) *Episode 1017 (19th October 1970) *Episode 1018 (21st October 1970) *Episode 1024 (11th November 1970) *Episode 1039 (30th December 1970) 1971 (16 episodes) *Episode 1046 (25th January 1971) *Episode 1052 (15th February 1971) *Episode 1059 (10th March 1971) *Episode 1065 (31st March 1971) *Episode 1070 (19th April 1971) *Episode 1078 (17th May 1971) *Episode 1086 (14th June 1971) *Episode 1090 (28th June 1971) *Episode 1098 (26th July 1971) *Episode 1105 (18th August 1971) *Episode 1108 (30th August 1971) *Episode 1119 (6th October 1971) *Episode 1122 (18th October 1971) *Episode 1129 (10th November 1971) *Episode 1132 (22nd November 1971) *Episode 1142 (27th December 1971) 1972 (11 episodes) *Episode 1148 (17th January 1972) *Episode 1153 (2nd February 1972) *Episode 1160 (28th February 1972) *Episode 1162 (6th March 1972) *Episode 1164 (13th March 1972) (Co-written with Kay McManus) *Episode 1166 (20th March 1972) *Episode 1175 (19th April 1972) *Episode 1185 (24th May 1972) *Episode 1196 (3rd July 1972) *Episode 1199 (12th July 1972) *Episode 1210 (21st August 1972) 1973 (2 episodes) *Episode 1311 (8th August 1973) *Episode 1327 (3rd October 1973) 1974 (1 episode) *Episode 1357 (16th January 1974) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Coronation Street script editors Category:Coronation Street storyliners